


Sanvers Week Day 7: Soulmates AU

by cfo_absolute



Series: Sanvers Week [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, nb!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfo_absolute/pseuds/cfo_absolute
Summary: Ft. Nb!Alex because who doesn't love a little gender-nonconforming representation?





	Sanvers Week Day 7: Soulmates AU

By age 18 almost everyone has their mark. Something unique that matches only one other person in the world. Sometimes it's on the wrist, sometimes on the back of the neck, but it's almost  _ always _ there. 

 

Not in Alex’s case. Alex wakes up the morning of birthday number 18 with nothing. And the next year? Nothing again. Eventually, years down the line when it's obvious that the mark is never going to show itself, Alex gives up hope. Alex gives up waiting and wanting and resigns to being that one person in a million that doesn't have a soulmate. 

 

Right around birthday number 25 Alex realizes something. Up until now things had felt incomplete, unstable, and just wrong. You know, besides the whole not having a soulmate thing. But Alex Danvers has a realization and, in full Danvers fashion, bursts into Kara’s room running on nothing but caffeine and adrenaline to announce it. 

 

“I don't think I'm a girl.” 

 

Kara looks up from her laptop, confusion painted across her face. “Then what are you?”

 

Alex’s breathing is heavy, from nervousness and from just having bounded up six flights of stairs. “I think the term is non-binary? At least I think so from everything that I’ve read...But it just hit me! That’s why I’ve always felt so weird! I’m not a ‘she’. I’m a ‘they’!”

 

If Alex is scared of Kara’s reaction they don’t show it. Because Kara is the one who’s always been there for them. Kara is the one who never gave them that look of pity when people found out Alex didn’t have a mark. Kara is the one who was there to comfort Alex during their moments of despair over not having a soulmate. And Kara is there for them now. Kara is across the room in a second, her arms wrapping around Alex and pulling them into a near-crushing hug. “I am so proud of you.”

 

“You are?” Alex is holding back tears because it feels so good to say this out loud. They don’t even care about their missing soulmate anymore because they feel whole now. They feel new. They feel like a completely different person. They feel like- 

 

“Alex, holy  _ shit _ .”

 

“What?”

 

Kara turns Alex around to face the mirror on the wall. Alex doesn’t understand why at first until their eyes fall on their neck, on something that wasn’t there before, on a small, swirling  _ mark _ . 

 

Alex almost collapses in happiness. 

 

The next year passes quickly. Alex’s life is… easier. Their hair is cut, their clothes change, but the mark doesn’t move. It doesn’t disappear like was afraid it might, that it might be too good to be true. But it stays, the dark pigment standing out against the pale skin of their neck. So Alex lives their life happily, knowing that while they might be alone now their soulmate is out there somewhere and that person will find them eventually.

 

And boy does she find them. 

 

It’s Alex’s crime scene. It  _ is _ . It is well within their jurisdiction and Alex can’t help but be irked by this gorgeous detective who thinks she can take over. The two spend the afternoon trading jibes and finding reasons to be in eachother’s way.

 

“I’m beginning to think you like me, Danvers, the way you keep following me around.” Maggie says, pulling her hair out of her face and up into a ponytail.

 

Alex scoffs. “You wish, Sawyer. I’m just making sure you’re not tainting any of my-” They stop short, choking on air because there, on the side of this incredibly annoying, incredibly beautiful detective’s neck is a mark that matches Alex’s.

 

“You alright there, Agent Danvers?” Maggie asks with a laugh. It takes a beat to realize that they’re staring at her neck and the swirling mark sitting just below her ear.

 

With a grin, a grin bigger than they ever thought possible, Alex pulls down the collar of their shirt.

 

“Well, shit.” Maggie sounds angry, but she’s grinning too. “You up for a drink after this?”


End file.
